


Tea and Scones

by IggyPan_1324



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, First fic! TT_TT, Multi, cafe!AU, idek anymore, im reaaally sorryyyyy, im so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyPan_1324/pseuds/IggyPan_1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving from Japan years ago to study in London, Kiku has graduated, is now living in a flat with his brother Yao and is a barista in a cafè that pays him well. Everything he could ask for huh? Kiku might be living happy and contented now but there's still something missing. Someone to spend his days with. Someone to cook for. Someone to hold. Someone he can kiss. Someone to make love with. And one day, in their cafè, he thinks he might have just found that someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Scones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for having the time to read this. This is my first time writing so I know I have LOTS of mistakes so I'm going to apologize to you all. I'm really sorry! I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me the stuff I should change or remove and whatnot. Also, I don't speak english that well so I'm going to apologize for my horrible grammar too. With the french, spanish, and german words, I asked google translate for help so if those are wrong too, I'm reaaaally sorry. This is dedicated to my friend, the one who introduced me to Hetalia, Chloe. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! I hope you'll like this hehe.

It was a monday morning and Kiku was calmly waiting for the rush hour at the cafè. He had just graduated and while he still hasn't got a proper job (a job that is in his field), Yao has offered him a job as a barista in the small cafè they owned. He was currently wiping the counter when the bell by the door chimed, signalling a customer has arrived. Kiku stopped wiping and placed the rug back under the counter. He looked up and saw a tall blonde then suddenly he felt his heart beat faster. Something about the boy has got him captivated. Something unique (nope not his eyebrows). His eyes were of a green shade that he has never seen before. It was perfect. No artist, no matter how good they are, could never get the same shade of this boy's eyes. Kiku was stunned and enchanted but he still maintained a neutral face. The boy walked towards the counter, ready to order. Kiku noticed that the boy was in front of him and snapped out of his trance. "Good Morning!" Kiku greeted with a smile. The boy smiled back charmingly and Kiku was definitely swept off his feet. "Good Morning to you too love" the boy answered with an accent that was definitely British. "H-hi I'm Kiku. What would you like for today sir?" The boy glanced up at the choices of teas and coffees and pastries. Kiku was aware that he is blushing furiously and he is very thankful that the boy's attention wasn't on him at the moment. The boy looked back at Kiku and smiled again. "Hm. I think a cup of tea and some scones would do." Kiku nodded and told the boy the price and he quickly paid. Kiku gave him his change and told him to wait for a while.

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

Arthur sat down on one of the tables facing the counter and watched the barista quietly while he was preparing Arthur's tea. He sighed, remembering the fight he had with his little brother, Alfred. Their fights are now a part of their everyday lives and Arthur needed to get away from the stress it gives him so he went out on a walk and stumbled upon this cafè. The boy -Kiku, Arthur remembered when the boy introduced himself before he was about to order- was very adorable. Arthur had gone out on a walk after a fight with his brother (again) and saw the small cafè. He thought that maybe sitting down for a while would help him cool down. He walked in the empty cafè and saw the boy. He was shorter than Arthur and had short black hair but Arthur couldn't see his face yet seeing that the barista was wiping the counter and that his bangs were covering his face. Although upon hearing the bell ring, he looked up and Arthur found himself lost in deep brown eyes. Arthur had deemed the boy adorable since then, especially when the boy blushed when Arthur smiled back at him(although Kiku wasn't aware that Arthur noticed). Arthur smiled to himself, looks like he'll be visiting this cafè more than once.

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

Kiku walked to the table where the boy was seated, the tea and scones placed in the tray he was holding. "H-here you go" Kiku stuttered while shakily handing the cup of tea to Arthur. Arthur smiled and said thanks and reached out to get the cup from Kiku. Kiku handed out the rest of Arthur's order then bowed slightly before rushing to the back room. 

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

When the door closed, Kiku rested his head on it and banged his head a few times. He messed up. The boy must be laughing about how stupid he looked like. His hand was shaking and he stuttered for Christ's sake. That never happens. Unless he's really nervous. Kiku sighed. Atleast the boy didn't really know him. A part of Kiku got disappointed at the fact that he and the boy didn't know each other. He would really like to get to know the boy. Little did he know that Arthur was thinking of the same thing, while quietly sipping his tea, and suddenly he was struck with an idea.

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

Kiku stayed in the back for a few more minutes. He didn't actually know why he was hiding. Maybe it's because of what happened with Arthur. After making sure that Arthur wasn't there anymore, Kiku stepped out and went to clean the table where Arthur sat. He noticed that his brother was already there, and was talking to a customer with ash blonde hair and purple eyes. Kiku smiled and shaked his head. Ivan has been asking his brother out for a long time now. They look cute together, but Yao is still hesitant to say yes and then become one with Ivan. Kiku turned back to the table and went to clean it when something caught his eye. There was a piece of folded paper tucked under the teacup. Kiku reached for it and when he opened it, the paper read:  
"You look cute when you're blushing love :)  
-Arthur"  
Kiku flushed and hid his face behind the note, a grin threatening to split his face in two. Little did he know that Arthur was standing outside, watching him from the window, his own smile so bright wishing he could make Kiku smile like that again. 

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

After his first visit at the cafè, Arthur made sure to stop by at the cafè everyday, even for a few minutes, just to see Kiku and make him smile. Everytime he would order tea and some scones, then before he leaves, he always makes sure that he would leave a note for Kiku. The things he wrote on the notes would range from telling Kiku how adorable he is to writing a title of a poem or of a song that reminds him of Kiku. Yao would always watch Kiku pick up the note and read it, happy that someone makes his brother smile everyday. This has been going on for two weeks now, and Kiku's co-workers, Antonio, Gilbert and Francis, has also witnessed it everyday. It was cute and romantic, yes the bad touch trio could admit that, but if it was going to go on longer, it was going to drive them crazy. So when Gilbert's girlfriend, Chloe, visited on the third week, the BTT held a secret emergency meeting with her and Yao at the back while Kiku was busy waiting for Arthur at the counter. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and rested his head above her's. "They've been dancing around each other for almost a month now! The awesome me can't take it anymore!" The albino exclaimed. "Estoy de acuerdo, mi amigo. I think it's time for them to know how much they make the other happy." "Même ici, mon cher. I can't wait to see a love story bloom beautifully in this cafè!" Antonio and Francis agreed. Chloe hummed thoughtfully and glanced up at Gilbert, intertwining her fingers with his'. "Well, I guess I should see them first before I say something..." "Well, we should come back out there now so you can see it with your eyes, aru~" Yao said before opening the door so they can come back inside. The five of them sat down at a table at the corner, not too far and not too close from Arthur's usual table. They waited for a few minutes until a particular brit walked in, Kiku's head turning to the door and a smile automatically appeared on his face. Chloe nodded in understanding. Yep, these two really need to talk things out then go on a date. Arthur walked over to Kiku and they chatted for a while before Arthur sat down at his table. A few minutes later, Kiku placed the teacup in front of Arthur and at the same time Arthur reached for it, their hands touching for a moment. Kiku turned red and his hand was shaking when he placed the scones on the table. He bowed lightly before leaving, busying himself with the new customer. Arthur just smiled fondly and retrieved his post-it note and pen from his bag.  
~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨  
"So, now that you've seen the state they're in, which is very unawesome, what do you think?" Gilbert asked Chloe. "You guys are right. What should we do now?" All of them looked at each other first before a smirk grew on Francis' face. Yao narrowed his eyes immediately. "What are you planning to do with my brother and that guy, aru?" "Ohonhonhon do not worry, mon cher. I am not planning something dangerous." Yao nodded slowly, leaning back on his chair. "What is it, amigo?" Antonio asked Francis. All eyes watched him with anticipation, waiting for an answer. Francis leaned forward and began to tell them his plan.

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

When the Frenchman told them his small plan, they thought it was a good idea and agreed. They'll start the plan the next morning, only the BTT working on the shift with Kiku but Yao promised that he'd go check on them and Chloe said she'd stop by to see how the plan will go. 

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

When Arthur left his flat to go to the cafè, he couldn't stop thinking about Kiku. Even on the walk there he couldn't stop thinking about how much he'd like to ask Kiku out. When he first thought of his little plan, he thought that after a few days of leaving notes he'd have the courage to ask the boy out. Now it's almost a month and Arthur is going to go crazy if it went on longer. It saddens him that he isn't able to talk to Kiku when he wants, hold his hand, hug him, kiss him and just be with him. If it's another person, he could've ask them out a long time ago but this is Kiku we're talking about. Sweet, quiet, adorable Kiku. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Is the question that is also driving him crazy. Kiku might be dating someone now or maybe he doesn't even like boys. Arthur was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't realize he was already at the front of the cafè. He took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. The sight that greeted him made him confused. No one was around. He looked around the cafè and saw a teacup on the table he usually occupied. He walked towards it and saw a note on the side. Curious, he picked it up and the note read:  
"Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
My heart skipped a beat  
When I first saw you"  
Arthur blushed and the smile he had that moment was so bright it could light up a whole town. He only had one thing on his mind: he needs to ask Kiku out and he sure as hell will do it.

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

The BTT and Chloe were hiding behind the counter, watching the scene unfold before them. All of them were wearing smiles on their face. Looks like their plan has worked. When Francis first thought about his plan, his main goal was to give Arthur some courage and some hint that Kiku likes him too. If Arthur wasn't going to ask Kiku out, they were sure it would be harder to convince Kiku to do it instead. They were painfully obvious but the two were oblivious to the other's feelings. The BTT arrived earlier than Kiku but Yao was already there. They had suggested that Yao should be the one to distract Kiku for a while, while the trio plus Chloe make sure that they will succeed. Francis had wrote the note of course and Gilbert prepared the tea. Antonio will be the one to call Yao and Kiku back to the cafè and Chloe will tell the guys when Arthur is about to arrive. When Chloe spotted Arthur, she and the trio hid behind the counter. After Arthur read the note, Antonio crawled on his way to the back and told Yao it's time. Yao led Kiku back inside and told him to assist the customer. When Kiku turned around to see who the customer is, he blushed and turned back to Yao only to see he was gone. The five went to the back and watched through the window. Now is the time they'd know if they'll succeed or fail.

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

Arthur was so caught up in thinking of ways how to romantically ask Kiku out that he didn't noticed Kiku was there already. Kiku walked closer to Arthur and softly cleared his throat. Arthur was so surprised that the first thing he said to Kiku was "would you like to go out with me?" The five in the back facepalmed while shaking their heads. That was really smooth Arthur. Wow. They thought it would be more romantic than that. Perhaps with some flowers or chocolates. But atleast they had succeeded at giving Arthur courage. The only thing left is if Kiku will say yes. Meanwhile, Kiku stared at Arthur wide-eyed, unsure if he heard him right. "G-gomen.. U-um... What did you say Arthur-san?" Kiku asked, blushing slightly. Arthur cleared his throat. Now is his chance to ask Kiku out properly. Arthur grabbed Kiku's hands and stared right through his eyes, emerald green piercing through chocolate brown. "Well, I know that we don't really know each other that much so I've always thought that it would be very nice to get to know you. I really like you Kiku. So um.. Would you like to go out with me?" Arthur smiled hopefully at Kiku, wishing for a positive response. Kiku's blush intensified and a smile formed in his (adorable) face. He nodded then took a deep breath and said "I like you a lot too. Hai. I'd really like to go out with you". Arthur's smile widened again and he wanted to hug Kiku but know's he can't. Yet. "I know that I haven't introduced myself to you formally before so I'm taking this chance. I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur let go of Kiku's hands and Kiku already missed the warmth they provided but Arthur held out his hand after that. Kiku shook it and said "Nice to meet you Arthur-san. I'm Kiku. Honda Kiku." They just smiled at each other after that, still holding onto each other's hands.

~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨~✨

The five cheered loudly and jumped at the back, happy that the two are FINALLY going out. Kiku and Arthur blinked and turned to the others, Arthur surprised that they were there as well. Yao, Chloe, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were standing there with goofy smiles on their faces. Gilbert placed his arm on Chloe's shoulder and waved at the two. "Well, looks like you two has confessed your lieben for each other. Ordnung jungs, let's leave them to it." Gilbert said and waved goodbye to Arthur and Kiku. Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Have fun you guys! Don't forget to use protection!~ hehehe" Chloe winked at them and giggled when Kiku turned red and hid his face behind his hands. Arthur patted his shoulder then shook his head with a smile. Yao walked to Arthur and clasped his shoulder. "Take good care of him Arthur. I can see that you really make him happy aru~" Kiku smiled fondly at Yao and said "we're going out on a date onii-chan, not getting married" then Arthur looked at Kiku and said "well, not yet." Yao just sighed while the others laughed. Arthur shrugged then looked back at Kiku, staring into his eyes and smiling fondly. Looks like he's going to send Alfred a thanksgiving gift then. If it wasn't for their fight, he wouldn't have found this cafè and he wouldn't have met Kiku.


End file.
